A Disturbance Among Us
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Due to a certain author's absence, Link, Fox, and Pikachu have taken notice to the inactivity that has been going on around the Smash Mansion. Mario, on the other hand, has been enjoying the peace and quiet immensely. However, when that author suddenly makes a return, how exactly will they react to the new chaos sure to come? One-shot


**I...LIIIIIIIVVE!**

 **Hey guys, Warrior Kitty here and finally back with a little fic that's gonna tell you all a bit about somethings that I have planned, regarding fan fictions, since there's really no other way I can tell you guys. But firstly, I really, really want to apologize for neglecting all of my fics. As stated in the past, I've had AP courses in schools that killed my insides, as well as some personal issues. But since I'm no longer in AP classes and most of the issues have been solved, I'm slowly regaining my motivation and I have somethings big planned for my fan ficitions. This fic is gonna kind of tell you guys what they are.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy this little catch-up fic! :D**

 **Note: When you guys see this (*) open a new tab, search up the Eminem song "Without Me" and listen while you read for a funny effect.**

 _~ A Disturbance Among Us ~_

 _Sploossssssshhhh_

The running faucet of the sink filled the silent void that had taken over the Smash Mansion's kitchen. Lunch hour had just passed and the last few Smashers grabbing a bite to eat had emptied out. Not a sound has been made with the exception of the stream of continuous water falling down the drain and the occasional clinking of dishes.

Within the empty kitchen, however, Link stood rigid in front of the sink, his light blue eyes focusing blankly on the faucet. The hylian had been abnormally still and silent for the past ten minutes. In fact, he had been like that all day. Whether he was sitting in the living room or in his own room with the tv tuned into some random infomercial channel, he would just stay still, staring blankly at nothing. Of course, many of the other Smashers noticed Link's odd behavior and assumed that something was on his mind and whatever it was, it was bothering him badly. Unfortunately, no matter how many times they approached and asked him what was wrong, he would quietly tell them it was nothing, which obviously wasn't the case. One single thought has been in the his head all week and it's been gradually consuming his thoughts as the days progressed.

Now almost completely lost to the world, Link stood stiff as a statue as he watched the water from the running faucet continue to fall down the sink drain, his eyebrows now slightly furrowing. This remained unchanged until a finger covered in brownish-orange fur poked his shoulder.

"Uum...Link?" Fox asked, standing next to him with dishes stacked in his hands. A concerned look was plastered on the pilot's face as he looked at his friend. "Link, c'mon. We have to finish cleaning these dishes. You know how fussy Peach gets when any chores go undone." Fox turned to the sink and placed the dishes under the rushing water for the hylian to scrub and grabbed more that were on the counter. Glancing back and seeing that Link didn't even react to his words, he huffed and put the dishes back on the counter, causing them to loudly clink against each other.

"Okay, seriously man." Fox said once more, turning fully to face the green-clad Smasher. "What's going on with you? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost all week and it's been concerning the others to the point that it's starting to freak some of them out now. _Why_ have you not said or done a single thing?! What is bothering you?!" He had a feeling that his words would go unheard to the hylian, and well, he was right. Once again, Link didn't speak or move from his position and just stared at the water falling over the dirty dishes in the sink. Fox was almost tempted to slap him until another voice spoke up from behind, causing him to jump in surprise and turn around.

"It's not worth it, Fox." Pikachu mumbled, wiping off stains from the kitchen floor. His beady brown eyes were dull with worry and defeat. "Everyone has tried and tried to talk to Link to get him to reveal what's wrong, but he just...won't crack."

Fox looked at the yellow Pokemon while taking in his words, then placed his right hand on the counter and leaned against it. "Well, then what do we do? There has to be something wrong with him."

"We don't know." Pikachu replied, now standing straight to face the pilot. "Zelda had Mario check him to see if he had caught some sort of illness, but his health was okay. The only thing wrong is that he's barely been eating and that's because he's like..." He gestured toward Link with his paws. "... _that._ I've talked it over with Master Hand and we're considering on take him to a psychiatrist, but...I don't know. I'm just confused about this whole ordeal..." Fox turned his attention back to his silent friend then looked towards the floor, tapping his finger on the counter in defeated aggravation. The two had fell into an uncomfortable silence that once again consumed the entire kitchen.

"IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Link hollered out-of-the-blue while slamming his hands on the edge of the sink. His sudden outburst caused Fox to stumble back and catch himself on the counter and Pikachu to flinch and get on all fours. With wide eyes and visible fur standing on end, the two stared at Link in with a startled gleam in their eyes.

" _Sweet mother of Andross!_ " Fox said loudly in exasperation, leaning his head back and clutching his chest. "What the hell...?" Pikachu tried to steady his beating heart until the realization that Link had finally spoken and moved clicked in his head.

"Link!" He said as he scampered towards the hylian and jumped onto the counter to the left of the sink. "Link, what's wrong? What's not right?" Link didn't respond at first until he blinked his eyes a few times and lifted his head, looking like he finally reconnected with reality.

"Hold on..." He muttered, holding his head in his hand, then looking back at Pikachu. "How long have I been spaced out?"

" _Spaced out?!_ " Fox repeated, looking pretty disgruntled. "You're mind has been completely gone all week and it was scaring everyone! What happened to you?!"

"Link." Pikachu said quietly in concern, placing his paw on the hylian's shoulder. "It's obvious that something was frightening you. What is it? Why has it caused you to just...blank out like that?"

Link narrowed his eyes slightly. "I...I don't know." He muttered then began to rub his head. "I mean, I do know what's been bothering me, but I don't...know how to explain it." Pikachu twitched his ears and scrunched his nose thoughtfully, taking in his friend's words.

"Well, here." He then said as he hopped off the counter and started to guide the green-clad Smasher toward the kitchen doors. "Let's get you relaxed and something to eat. You're still pretty tense." Link silently complied and followed the Pokemon out of the room, his eyes glancing around has he tried to collect his thoughts. Fox was now fully calmed down and watched the two exit the kitchen. Once they were gone, a few moments passed until realization finally hit him.

"Hey, wait!" He called as he ran out of the kitchen. "We still have to finish the dishes!"

* * *

In the mansion's living room, Link was sitting down on the couch with a plate containing a half-eaten sandwich on the coffee table and a cup of water gripped in his hands. Fox and Pikachu stood on either side of him and watched their slowly recovering friend with growing relief, seeing that he was now acting normal again.

"Okay." Pikachu began. "If you can, try to explain this thought you've had the best you can. Just start from when it first came to you and go from there." Link took a few gulps from his water and put the cup down on the table. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs and tried to think of what to say.

"I guess...it started last weekend." He said after a short moment of silence. Pikachu and Fox perked the ears slightly, ready to listen to their friend's tale. "It was just a regular Saturday. Nothing was really going on around the mansion; Peach was making cookies in the kitchen, the kids were playing outside in the yard, Bowser was hogging the tv, Samus, Ike, and Cloud were all training, and everyone was just off doing whatever. That's when...it hit me. _It was a regular Saturday._ "

Fox and Pikachu tilted their heads in slight bewilderment at his emphasis on the last sentence. "Okaaay." The pilot mumbled. "What about that bothered you?"

"The fact that it was a regular Saturday." Link repeated, looking up at them. "Literally nothing was happening."

"Yeah, we got that. So what was the problem?"

"That is the problem! Nothing was happening! Everyone was just doing their own thing with minimal to almost no excitement what so ever! It was just a _regular Saturday!_ "

Seeing that Pikachu and Fox now looked completely confused, Link heaved a sigh and sat up straighter, his gaze now intense. "Haven't you guys noticed that nothing big or chaotic has happened in this mansion for almost over a year?" He asked quietly. "Nothing has been destroyed, no enormous event or adventure has started, no one has gotten into any trouble, none of the Assist Trophies has needed our help with anything, we haven't needed to buy or repair anything. Hell, not even the oven has blown up for a few months! Everything has been regular at this mansion, and it doesn't feel right."

Fox and Pikachu were speechless as they stared at their friend, mouths slightly agape. His words were started to sink into their minds and the more they thought about it...Link was right. Now that he had explained it, they too just realized that not a single thing has happened at the Smash Mansion for a year now. No big event, nothing destructive, no one in trouble or in danger, nothing. For once, things have been...normal. In fact, they too agree with the hylian that this felt wrong in some way. Either something was terrible wrong about these past couple months of slowness, or something terrible wrong was about to happen. But what, though? What could be wrong?

Many thoughts were buzzing through Pikachu's head as he tried to piece them all together and find some sort of connection. "I...think I understand what you're saying Link." He finally said, looking back up at the hylian. "You're right, nothing has really happened the past year, but...I don't know why that is. I can't exactly put my finger on it."

Fox folded his arms over his chest and gave a shrug. "I got nothing either." He said simply.

"I just don't get it." Link said almost breathlessly, slumping back against the couch and gazing up at the ceiling. "Once I realized it, it's been eating at me the entire week to the point that I just zoned out from everything. I guess it was pretty bad, though, seeing how surprised you all were when I finally got my attention back in the kitchen." He fell silent for a moment as another thought came to him and he sat back up. "But another thing that I noticed about all the inactivity is that Mario's seemed much more...cheerful over the months."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've noticed that too." Fox said thoughtfully. "For the past few years, he's always seemed pretty stressed and a little on edge, but since nothing has been happening, he's been more relaxed."

"Well, it is good that he's no longer being run down by stress, but that just further proves that something's off about the inactivity." Pikachu mumbled. As soon as he finished his sentence, the sound of approaching foot steps met their ears from on the hallways. The three turned to see Mario entering the living room, looking like he was on his way to the gym to train a bit. Once seeing the red plumber, Pikachu called out to him.

"Excuse me, Mario!" He said, getting his attention. "Do you mind coming over here for a moment?" Mario gave a nod and headed toward the three and stopped with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys." He greeted, placing his hands on his hips. "What's going on?"

"Um." Pikachu murmured, rubbing his head nervously. "Not...much, but we just wanted to ask you a quick question. Have you noticed that nothing big has happened here for a while? Like no big adventure, no one getting in trouble, things like that?" After hearing the question, Mario's grin grew into a smile.

"Oh yeah, I've noticed." He responded. "I've noticed about everything being normal and to be fairly honest, _I love it!_ Nothing crazy or destructive has happened at all and because of that, I've finally been able to relax and actually hear my thoughts again! It's great!"

"Yes, well," Pikachu continued. "That's actually the reason why Link lost his consciousness all week. Fox and I just now noticed it too, but we actually...don't feel too okay about it. We don't know why it feels wrong to us, or what caused the inactivity in the first place, so we were wondering if you had any idea, but any chance."

Mario's smile then grew wider as his eyes began to sparkle a bit. "Oh, I know exactly why things have been normal here." Immediately, Link, Fox, and Pikachu have the plumber their full attention and leaned in a bit, wanting to know the reason to all the slowness. "It's all because _she_ is gone." Mario continued to smile at his friends as their anticipated expressions slowly melted once more into confused ones.

"...Who's gone?" Fox finally asked in bewilderment.

"Her! That Tabuu-forsaken author that shall not be named! The last time she's been here was December of last year, and she has not showed her face ever since! She's the single, prime reason that all of the chaos happens here in the first place and since she's been gone, nothing disastrous has happened, and none will happen ever again! She is finally gone and out of my hair and will no longer drive me up the wall!"

"Mario, I think you need to be more specific." Link had finally said, rubbing at his head. "We know quite a lot of authors. Which one are you talking about?" (*) As if on cue, a faint sound drifted to all of their ears, causing them to fall silent and listen. The faint sound started to grow louder until they finally recognized that it was music.

 _"Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend."_

The four started to glance around, completely clueless, trying to find the source of the music. "What the...?" Fox muttered in utter confusion. The front doors then slammed open loudly, making them all snap around and look at the figure standing in the doorway. Right there in the mansion's entrance was a certain brown-eyed Sylveon that wore a gray hoodie and purple glasses that they, unfortunately, knew all too well. She stood with her head up high, a big excited grin on her face, and a stereo blasting the music gripped in her ribbons.

"Hello Smash Mansion, and all of Super Smash Bros!" She announced, trotting further inside and closing the doors behind her. "I have returned!"

"Warrior Kitty?!" Link, Fox, and Pikachu all shouted in unison. Mario, on the other hand, had stayed deathly silent as he stared at the Sylveon. Even though he still had the wide smile on this face, his wide eyes and dilated pupils clearly showed that he was horrifically screaming internally.

"Hey guys!" Warrior Kitty said as she approached the four Smashers, who in turn had walked up to her as well. "Sorry I haven't been around for a while." She then leaned over a bit and looked past then at the red plumber who remained glued to his spot. "Hi Mario!" Not a single word was spoken in return as Mario continued to stare the author down. The other three Smashers turned to look back at him questioningly as Warrior Kitty started to grow slightly uncomfortable by his silence. The atmosphere remained tense for a few moments until a blue streak suddenly sped right into the living room and Sonic skid to a stop next to the couch.

"I sensed drama." The blue hedgehog announced, looking around expectantly. "What's happening? Are Sheik and Ike having another political discussion? My money's on Sheik!" His attention then focused on the group in the room and when he spotted the Sylveon, a smile grew on his muzzle.

"Hey, Warrior Kitty!" He said cheerfully, approaching the author and patting her on the shoulder. "I haven't seen ya in a while. Where have you been?"

"Eh," Warrior Kitty gave a shrug. "A lot of things have been happening the first half of this year. But now that it's all over, I've decided to make a return and no longer neglect all of you guys, as well as my readers!"

"You're what?" Link repeated in confusion.

"Oooh, now it's all coming together!" Pikachu said in realization. "I'm assuming you're the author Mario was talking about and since you said you've been busy with some things, that's why there's been a lot of inactivity."

"Yeah, that's also something I wanted to ask." Warrior Kitty said, looking up at the four Smashers. "How have you guys been-"

"NO!"

The five all jumped and turned back around to see Mario now in a battle stance and randomly holding an unusually large trident in his hands. His eyes were narrowed and were once more shining that crazy gleam that had been long gone. "What the-" Fox said, staring wide eyed at the weapon in the plumber's hands. "Where did you even get that?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Mario shouted loudly. "Everything has finally been peaceful since _she_ has been gone and I will not allow her to return!" He then advance forward started swinging the trident, causing the four Smashers to get out of the way and the author to back up in fright. "Back! Go back form whence you came, you master mind from the nether realms!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay!" Sonic said urgently as he got between Mario and Warrior Kitty, lowering the weapon in the former's hands. "Put the trident down. Now, I'm gonna need to you to take a few deep breaths and relax."

"Seriously, Mario." Link said as well. "I think you're-" He stopped himself when he realized that Warrior Kitty's stereo was still playing music. "Can you turn that off please?" He asked the Sylveon, who complied and switched it off. He then turned back toward Mario and continued. "I think you're overreacting a bit. Yes, it's true that Warrior Kitty tends to make...chaotic situations for us, but they're really not that bad. I think being just a bit too extreme." He then glanced down at the weapon in the plumber's hands and raised a questioning eyebrow. "But seriously, where did you get that trident?"

Mario's adrenaline was starting to slow down as he glanced at the large trident in his hands. "...I honestly have no idea." He replied, then suddenly narrowed his eyes in realization. "Wait a minute, yes I do! _She_ made me have it! She made this thing appear in my hands, just like how she's been making all of that chaos happen to us the past few years, and how she's gonna keep making it happen now that she's back! Don't you guys realize that she's the reason all of these things happen to us?!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Warrior Kitty spoke up, taking a cautious step forward. "I'm sorry that I make all of these weird or crazy situations happen to you guys. It's just that I like to write about adventures and misadventures; it sort of comes from my love with cartoons as a kid. Anyways, I'm mainly back because I've come up with a plan that all of you Smashers might enjoy. I've been thinking about remaking my past adventures for you guys and putting them in a sort of timeline-"

"WHAT?!" Mario shouted in despair after hearing the last sentence, then narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Oh no! You are **_not_** forcing us to relieve those painful nightmares that you call 'adventures.' I'm gonna end this before it begins!" He raised the trident up and started to charge toward the author again. Warrior Kitty gave a startled squeak and started to scramble back.

"N-Not to mention I can make the oven explode any time to distract you!" She shouted frantically.

Mario then skidded to stop and looked at her in confusion. "What?" A loud, booming sound blasted from the kitchen and the small group all turned their attention to the doors as smoke began to rise from them. This caused the fire alarm to sound through out the Smash Mansion and the sprinklers to activate, spraying water everywhere. As this happened, surprised shouts from the rest of the Smashers sounded from all over the mansion as Link, Pikachu, Fox, Sonic, Warrior Kitty, and Mario all stood in their spots, their clothes and fur beginning to soak from the water spraying down all over them. After a few seconds passed, Link kneeled down next to Warrior Kitty and ruffled the fur on her head.

"It's good to have you back." He said with a grin.

"Oh boy, things are gonna get wild again..." Fox mumbled.

 **Aaand that ends it!**

 **So, as in-story Warrior Kitty mentioned in the story, I've been planning on remaking most of my past fan fictions into a sort of chronological timeline, with a few new stories added in there as well. I explained it a bit more in a journal that I made a month ago on DA that I'll post a link to on my profile. However, I've been planning it more since I made that journal and I have some things planned that I really want to share with you guys! I don't know when exactly I'll begin the rebooted stories, for I have a Halloween fic that I want to get out of the way first.**

 **But other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this little catch-up fic, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
